Vício
by Manu Black
Summary: Gina tenta esquecer Harry, mas logo percebe que isso é impossível. #Songfic #Harry/Gina


**

* * *

**

Fanfic:

Vício

**Autora: **Manu Black

**Resumo: **Gina tenta esquecer Harry, mas logo percebe que isso é impossível.

**Shipper: **Harry Potter/Gina Weasley

**Música: **Vício

**Intérprete: **Roupa Nova

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Único**

_**É como um vício**_

_**Você vem me procurar**_

_**Como faz desde o início**_

_**Cada vez que quer voltar**_

Já passava das dez horas da noite quando cheguei na porta do meu prédio. Ao contrário da maioria dos bruxos, escolhi morar em um bairro completamente não-mágico, ou seja, trouxa. Era melhor, assim passava quase despercebida, coisa que não conseguia no mundo mágico. O estigma de namorada-do-menino-que-sobreviveu ainda persistia, mesmo que isso não fosse mais verdade.

Naquele dia me sentia mais cansada do que o normal, talvez porque tivesse passado vinte e quatro horas no , na função de curandeira-assistente do hospital, tinha muitas responsabilidades e, na maioria das vezes, não tinha hora para sair.

Quando entrei no apartamento o encontrei imerso na mais profunda escuridão, assim não percebi nada diferente. Acendi as luzes, coloquei as chaves e a bolsa na mesinha da sala e fui para a cozinha.

E quando cheguei lá quase gritei com o que vi. Ele estava lá, sentado numa das cadeiras da mesa de jantar, ainda com a capa de viagem, de braços cruzados e um sorriso sedutor nos lábios.

"Harry." – falei, enquanto pegava um copo e enchia de água. – "Como você entrou?"

"Rede de flú."

"Então, você foi na Toca." – falei, ainda de costas, fingindo que bebia a água – "Minha lareira só está ligada com as lareiras de lá."

"Fui procurá-la na sua casa, mas a Sra. Weasley me disse que você tinha vindo morar aqui."

"Então" – finalmente me virei e encarei aqueles terríveis olhos verdes – "O quê você quer?"

_**É como um cio**_

_**No calor da minha cama**_

_**Você jura que me ama**_

_**E me pede pra ficar**_

"Pensei que você quisesse me ver." – levantou-se e quando ficou perto de mim tentou segurar minha mão, mas recusei. – "Eu estava com muita saudade."

"Ah..." – sorri, maliciosamente – "Percebi sua saudade quando você não me escreveu, nenhuma vez sequer, nesses oito meses."

"Gina, eu expliquei... minha presença era muito importante lá no Ministério da Holanda."

"Mas você disse que passaria três meses lá e que me escreveria todos os dias." – falei magoada.

Infelizmente ainda doía lembrar que, oito meses antes, Harry tinha avisado não só a mim, mas à toda família Weasley que estava de malas prontas para a Holanda e que lá passaria três meses, trabalhando em assuntos de extrema importância. Mais tarde, quando nós estávamos nos despedindo, ele jurou que me escreveria todos os dias, sem falta, e que nunca me esqueceria.

Os primeiros dias sem nenhuma notícia doeram muito. Sentia como se a cada dia um pequeno pedaço do meu coração fosse arrancado do peito, até que passou uma semana, depois um mês, dois, três meses e então não esperei mais por ele.

_**Logo agora que eu quase esqueci**_

_**Que eu me acostumei a viver só**_

_**Sempre só**_

"Gina, eu tentei..." – ele se aproximou, mas eu me afastei – "Mas estava tudo tão corrido. E eles exigiram que eu ficasse lá por mais tempo."

Harry andou até a porta e me encurralou. Colocou as mãos no meu rosto e me olhou com atenção, como se, de verdade, sentisse algo por mim. Depois vi seu rosto se aproximando lentamente, eu podia sentir a respiração quente dele e fui fechando os olhos devagarinho, já me entregando completamente ao momento.

_**Não de novo, não**_

_**Não quero abrir de novo**_

_**As portas pra você do meu coração**_

_**Eu juro que não**_

_**Não de novo, não**_

_**Não vou deixar essa loucura me levar**_

_**Morrer de paixão, eu juro que não**_

Até que uma sirene, muito parecida com aquelas da polícia trouxa, tocou na minha mente. Não era certo deixar que ele fizesse isso comigo. Não agora que já tinha aceitado o fato de que Harry não me amava. Pelo menos não do jeito que eu o amava.

"Não Harry." – falei e saí de perto – "Não quero."

"Por que não, Gina?" – perguntou, confuso – "Você está com outra pessoa?"

"Não. Só não quero me iludir novamente, Harry."

"Não entendo." – disse aproximando-se novamente – "Dessa vez retornei definitivamente. O ministério daqui não irá mais me transferir."

"Harry..." – tentei argumentar, mas ele parecia tão verdadeiro, principalmente quando mantinha as mãos na minha cintura e o corpo tão próximo do meu.

"Vamos, Gina..." – sussurrou no meu ouvido, beijou minha bochecha, seguindo para o pescoço, subiu novamente e, enfim, juntou nossos lábios em um beijo cheio de saudade e paixão.

Tudo aconteceu de maneira tão intensa e selvagem que quando percebi, já estávamos deitados, ofegando por todo o esforço feito naquela noite. E eu, particularmente, sentia uma vontade terrível de bater minha cabeça na parede em protesto à besteira que acabara de fazer.

"Eu te amo." – Harry sussurrou depois, quando conseguiu falar coerentemente.

Não respondi, porque sabia que aquilo não passava de mera formalidade, ele sempre dizia isso à noite, para me deixar sozinha de manhã. Deixei que o sono tomasse conta do meu corpo cansado e adormeci quase imediatamente, implorando para que toda a noite anterior fosse apagada da minha mente.

_**É como sempre**_

_**Outra vez vai me deixar**_

_**Um segundo de delírio**_

_**Uma vida pra esperar**_

Quando abri os olhos no dia seguinte me vi sozinha no quarto. Imediatamente senti meus olhos ardendo e soube que, mais uma vez, ele partira meu coração.

Bem feito para mim! Quer dizer, eu sei que ele é um crápula e ainda aceito isso, não é? Tïve vontade de me jogar da janela, mas depois lembrei que estava no térreo, não conseguiria quebrar nem uma unha.

Andei até o banheiro e, com uma esponja, esfreguei cada pedacinho do meu corpo onde a mão dele tocara, tentando arrancar a lembrança daquele toque áspero e quente na minha pele suave e delicada. Aproveitei, também, para deixar as lágrimas saírem, assim elas se misturaram com a água do chuveiro e fingi que não estava chorando.

Fui para o trabalho, mas não foi um dia produtivo, porque de vez em quando, cenas da noite anterior voltavam à minha mente, causando uma nova onda de raiva e repulsa de mim mesma.

_**Logo agora que eu quase esqueci**_

_**Que eu me acostumei a viver só**_

_**Sempre só**_

Adiei, de todas as maneiras, a hora de voltar para casa. Não queria entrar lá novamente e recordar tudo, mas era necessário. Teria que começar do zero novamente e sabia que não ia ser nada fácil.

Quando abri a porta encontrei a luz da sala acesa. Não era normal isso, quer dizer, eu morava sozinha, não tinha ninguém para acender luzes ou essas coisas. Joguei as chaves e a bolsa na mesinha da sala, depois tirei a varinha do bolso interno das vestes e, lentamente, andei pela casa, procurando vestígios de um possível agressor.

E quase caí para trás quando cheguei na cozinha e o encontrei lá, no fogão.

"O quê você está fazendo?"

"Oi, querida." – ele se aproximou e me beijou na bochecha – "Estou fazendo o jantar. Você ainda não comeu, certo?"

Olhei para ele, incrédula. O que ele estava fazendo ali? Que tipo de pessoa doentia era essa que ia embora de manhã, retornava à noite e achava que tudo estava normal?

"Harry... você foi embora sem se despedir."

Ele me olhou confuso.

"Fui embora, mas deixei um bilhete... você não leu?"

"Não deixou não."

"Do que você está falando, Gina?" – ele tirou o avental e se aproximou – "Deixei um bilhete na sua mesinha de cabeceira."

Saí da cozinha e fui direto para o quarto e lá estava, na mesinha de cabeceira, um pergaminho dobrado. Peguei o papel como se dele dependesse a minha vida e o li:

"_Gina, _

_Precisei sair cedo, tenho uma reunião importante._

_Não quis acordá-la, você dormia serenamente._

_À noite eu volto e nós poderemos jantar, o que você acha?_

_Até a noite._

_H.P."_

Quando terminei a leitura do bilhete senti meu coração pulsando rapidamente. Era ridículo, mas eu me sentia tão feliz que poderia pular da janela.

Corri para a cozinha novamente e o abracei com tanta força que quase o derrubei.

"Você pensou que eu tinha ido embora." – ele disse, sério.

"Harry, é que eu..." – comecei.

"Não importa." – ele segurou meu rosto – "Vou ganhar sua confiança novamente e provar que te amo." – e me beijou.

_**É como um vício**_

_**Uma forma de prisão**_

_**Eu fui sua desde o início**_

_**Me perdi nessa paixão**_

E eu estou pronta para isso, quer dizer, para ele me provar que gosta de mim realmente. Mesmo que, no final, me decepcione novamente. Não importa quantas vezes ele vá, desde que retorne para mim. Harry era meu vício, e eu nunca estaria pronta para largá-lo.

**FIM**

**N.B.B.:** Ok, eu amei essa song, mas ela podia ter sido maior, Bee!! Como assim!! Que miséria!! Você já foi menos má!!! :D Brincadeira!! Mas que me deu vontade de matar o Harry por ser tão psicopata, deu!! Hehehehehehe!! Que homem mais louco...

Entonces, gentem, vamos comentar!! Tia Manu merece milhares de reviews!!! Senão ela não escreve mais!!! E isso seria prejuízo!! E dos enormes!!

Amo todos vocês!! \o/

Beijos!!

**ChunLi Weasley Malfoy**

**#**

**Nota da Autora:** Olá, pessoas! Entonces, minha beta-reader acabou de dizer que a história está sem fim. Dá licença? A moral da história é que ela sempre o aceitará, mesmo que ele seja cafajeste.

Essa é a minha primeira fic HG, não sei se irá agradar, mas tentei...

Eu dedico essa fanfic a uma pessoa muito especial! A Caah LisLis! Faz tempo que devo uma fanfic a ela, então está aqui! Ê! Espero que você goste, querida!!! Beijocas.

Para os outros, espero reviews, boas ou ruins.

Beijos,

**Manu Black**


End file.
